There Is Always A Way
by TrueColorsNeverFade
Summary: Apollo can't stand to watch two of his youngest children be hurt anymore. If Zeus won't listen to reason then he'll make him reason with him. Until the Olympians had someone help his children or else there would be no sun. Will Zeus give in or will the Earth go into an age of darkness and mass death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Percy Jackson series. All real people, places or things are used fictitiously.

**Claimer:** I do however own my own original characters, fanfiction plot/idea, and all unknown people places or things, for they are my own creations. Please ask to use any of them.

**Summary:** Apollo can't stand to watch two of his youngest children be hurt anymore. If Zeus won't listen to reason then he'll make him reason with him. Until the Olympians had someone help his children or else there would be no sun. Will Zeus give in or will the Earth go into an age of darkness and mass death.

**"There Is Always A Way,"**

**Chapter 1 "Emergency Meeting,"**

Murmurs were going around the throne room. Everyone was just as confused as the other of why there had been a meeting called. It wasn't the Summer Solstice yet, and the Winter Solstice had already passed. This meant one thing: something had to be very wrong. Everyone was so engrossed in their speculations that no one noticed the empty throne.

Zeus sat down in his own throne. He had a stern look as usual, but his eyes showed a tiny bit of weakness. That was as close as Zeus could get to showing concern for his children, at least the ones he was stuck with until the end of the existence of life. Conversations seemed to slowly begin to cease as the rest of the gods and goddess returned to their thrones. However, the reason they were here was a very urgent matter. Just as to prove how far this had gotten the situation had progressed before anyone had done anything to stop it; to counteract it, there was still one throne that was empty.

"What is the meaning of this?! The mortals are having a war I'd like to see!" called out Ares.

"We all have things we need to be doing," sighed Demeter, rubbing the sides of her head. She hated the excessive violence her nephew created and was drawn to. Quite frankly, she found it to be simply stupid.

"All you have to do is go grow some pretty flowers," told Ares rolling his eyes.

"You little brat! Without the plants there would be no mortals to entertain you!" snapped Demeter.

"Without water there would be no plants!" bellowed Poseidon.

"There wouldn't have to be so much of either if it wasn't for the mortals!" yelled Ares.

"Ares, honey, please," pleaded Aphrodite.

"Shut up woman!" snapped Ares. Aphrodite's eyes became deadly. She took off her high heels and started to hit Ares with it.

"Respect. Me. Or. Else. I. Will. Castrate. You," snarled Aphrodite in between infecting injury on Ares. Ares tried to swat away the shoe.

At this, all of the gods and goddesses started to yell at each other. Hardly anyone was yelling at about the real issue, which was why they were there. All in all, it was just another day in the Olympian family. A day in which they got along would be a miracle.

"SILENCE!" boomed Zeus, smashing his fist into the arm rest on his throne. Thunder roared outside. He had no patience for this today, if he ever had any patience with it to begin with.

Everyone closed their mouths instantly. No one felt like getting zapped or thrown off of Mount Olympus, again. It was clear if there was ever a moment that they felt they had to get along, it was now. Despite their ignorance at the situation, everyone could feel that something was wrong. It was coursing through the air into them. It was a sickening feeling none of them were used to.

"We are here because of that!" yelled Zeus, gesturing to the empty throne. A few of the goddesses gasped as they finally realizing the throne was empty realized that one of their own was absent from their midst. No one had taken time out of their own selfish thoughts about themselves to notice the empty chair.

"I thought there was a lack of stupidity in the room," mumbled Athena. Zeus shot a glare at his daughter. She shifted slightly in her throne.

"What has our dear brother done now?" asked Artemis. She usually would have insulted her brother. But she had this sickening feeling deep down that something was seriously wrong with him. Despite how much they fought, she never wanted to see any serious harm done to him.

"That's the thing, I don't know what he is doing. He has disappeared!" told once, everyone suddenly had serious looks on their faces. Athena rose from her throne and peered enough, the sun had not risen yet and it was nearly the rest of the Gods took notice of this, they felt their worst fears had to use the greatest amount of Mist he had ever used to keep the mortals from seeing that the sun hadn't risen. For those fair few that could see through the Mist,he had covered the sky in a massive dark cloud.

"This HAS to be joke! The sickest prank ever! Is this your sick idea of a pranks brothers?!" Artemis gasped. Despite how annoying her twin was,she still loved him. The idea of him being in danger was eating her alive.

Each one of the boys rose their hands up in defense. None of them were stupid enough to prank Artemis like that. They all knew it would end up with them being tortured in very unusual and cruel ways.

"He's probably fine, Artemis. Maybe he overslept," yawned Hera. Artemis glared at the thing she called her stepmother. If she had the power,she would have killed her right there and then. She had never forgiven her stepmother for sending a dragon, named Python, after her mother.

"Apollo would never ignore his duties like this! He is not okay What would you think if you were a mortal if you awoke one morning to realize the sun hadn't risen? If this isn't a dream,then this is worst day in my entire life!" snapped Artemis.

"It's like she's adolescent again,"Hermes whispered to Ares. The god of war chuckled at this, causing Artemis to turn around and glared at them.

'Stupid men,'Artemis thought to herself.'Or should I say boys, not men. Will they never grow up?'

"Has anyone heard from Apollo or have any idea what is going on?" asked Zeus in a demanding voice. This was a very serious matter, even worse than the time one of Apollo's children set fire to the Earth.

"If I'm correct, he may still be dealing with the loss of Hecate's daughter Cloe," offered Aphrodite.

"Leave Hecate of this!" yelled Demeter, getting up from her throne ready to launch herself at Aphrodite. The relationship between Apollo and the demigod daughter of Aphrodite was not one mention often by any of the god or goddesses. At least they knew what happened when a demigod and god had children.

"Not this again," huffed Athena 'Both of them are idiots,' she groaned internally. 'Demigods and Gods shouldn't have children. It isn't natural.'

"I think she's referring to the matter of their children," retorted Artemis. Her twin did have his moments of stupidity and weakness, but all men did. She'd still loved him dearly and would defend him to almost any length.

"What about the children?" asked Poseidon. The relationship between Gods and Demigods was one thing, but these were the lives of children they were playing with. The children certainly didn't ask to be born.

"Last time Apollo sent me to check in on them, it was not a sight I would wish on any child. When I told Apollo, he seemed irate," told Hermes. He hadn't really questioned his brother's request or reaction. Many of the gods and goddesses had him check on their children from afar, including Zeus.

"What do you mean?" asked Aphrodite.

"He means that they were being neglected or abused, you ditz," snapped Athena.

"Hey don't insult my wife!" yelled Hephaestus.

"A wife that cheats on you," huffed Ares.

"No one asked for your opinion on my life, Soldier-boy," Hephaestus snarled back.

"You punk!" Ares growled, getting ready to move from his throne.

"Shut up, boys!" roared Zeus. 'Why do I keep having children?' he questioned himself. 'They're a pain in the ass, especially when they're gods and goddesses.'

"What is Apollo trying to do?" pondered Demeter. She was quite a bit frightened by the sun's absence. If the sun didn't rise soon, her precious plants would start dying. The essence of life would die along with them, taking the whole world with it.

"He is either trying to get us to aid the children ourselves or, if they are distressed, their abilities may be interacting with his, thus making him ill," offered Hera. Everyone gave Hera an odd look. Since when did she care about Apollo and his children?

"Don't look at me like that! I spoke to Hecate," scolded Hera. She glared at her family. She wasn't as heartless as they all thought she was. The children were just little kids. She couldn't bring herself to hate them. Yet, at least.

"What did Hecate say?" asked Demeter. Demeter really did respect Hecate. She really did help her when her daughter was kidnapped by Hades. She would have lost her mind if it wasn't for Hecate.

"She told me she can feel the youngest child's magic. It was getting stronger and she fears soon it will begin to leak out without the child's control. The girl is scared; when someone with mystiokinesis gets scared, the ability tends to have a mind of its own, especially when they are young. She said the boy, however, has no inherited abilities from her side," told Demeter. She could tell Hecate cared for the children. Demeter remembered that hurt in Hecate's eyes when they told her that her daughter was dead and Zeus had been the one that had killed her. The goddess had become so bitter about it that she refused to talk to any of the Olympians beside Demeter, Hades, and Persephone.

"I should have killed the kids, too," mumbled Zeus. It would have saved them a lot of trouble now.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM!" yelled Artemis. She was going to protect those kids. They were her niece and nephew, after all.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" boomed Zeus.

"Unless you want Hecate turning into you some sort of statue, tree, or something else, you should listen to Artemis. Hecate will do it if you hurt them. She seems to be watching them," told Demeter. She knew of Hecate's darker side. She knew that Hecate would retaliate against anyone who did harm to those children, God or mortal.

"We can't just go around changing ancient laws!" exclaimed Zeus. Poseidon rolled his eyes. The sea god knew his brother could change the laws if he wanted. He was, after all, the King of Gods. Poseidon believed the laws should be changed; it wasn't fair for everyone to pay for Zeus's mistakes.

"I really wouldn't call in ancient laws," reminded Athena. Zeus glared at his daughter.

"We should have the right to see our children and be able to protect them if someone happens to our other partner!" yelled Hephaestus.

"No one say another word. I will not listen to an argument over your bastard demigod children!" ordered Hera.

Everyone glared at Hera hissing under their breaths. But no one dared to say there true feelings out loud. She had crippled Hephaestus by throwing him off of Mount Olympus as an infant. None of her kids trusting her after that fiasco.

"Unless you want mass death of not only mortals but our demigod children, you should consider it," stated Athena. If Zeus remained stubborn and Apollo continued to let the sun lay dormant, everyone would die within a year. It was ridiculous; was outrageous; was senseless; was reckless for the god of thunder to allow such a thing simply because he didn't want to damage his pride.

"If Zeus gives in to Apollo now he's going to do this every single time he wants something," retorted Hera.

"If father would listen to us then he won't have to do that!" snapped Artemis.

Now everyone was screaming at each other over the lives of their demigod children. One side bellowed that destroying so many lives was senseless, while the other side retorted; that Zeus shouldn't give into Apollo's rebellious actions. Of course each side was threatening war, as usual. If war wasn't being threatened during a meeting, it seemed, then it wasn't a meeting.

"Silence, all of you!" yelled Athena. The gods and goddesses on both sides of the issue were arguing on gut feelings and instincts alone when, in truth, they shouldn't make a decision without more information. Apollo was more dangerous than any of them had given him credit for. Given their jobs, running on emotion alone was a dangerous choice. It could push the sun god to resort to even more desperate-and dire-measures if they didn't tread carefully.

Everyone regarded Athena with glares of death, but Athena ignored them. She had already prepared a plan that could postpone any rash actions that could get people killed.

"I have an idea. We could have Hermes try to find Apollo and speak to him to figure out the situation. After that, we can send Hermes to spy on the home on see what is really going on," offered Athena.

"I think Hestia would be a better choice for spying on the home. She is the goddess of family, this would fall under family domain," added Poseidon. He knew his sister would agree to such a thing. She cared greatly about the well-being of young children, especially young demigods. Athena scowled at him for editing her plan.

"I can certainly talk to Apollo. We don't even know the real reason he isn't here. He may have fallen ill the way Demeter talked about," Hermes spoke up. He wasn't completely sure that his half-brother would try to cause war between the gods. It just didn't' seem like Apollo's style to create discord.

"Alright, we meet again in two days," ordered Zeus, then dismissed the congregation; other Olympians. Everyone got up and went their different ways. After all, they had a planet to run.

Zeus was left alone with his thoughts. He couldn't help but wonder if he created this issue. He really should have listened to his son. If their speculations were correct, Apollo only wanted to help his kids. He sighed heavily; for once, he had honestly screwed up big time. One memory seemed to fault Zeus the most; one that really did stick out in his mind as a sign of what is happening now.

* * *

"Father, please. They are just little kids. Eleanor is barely six months old and Hesperos is only four," pleaded Apollo.

"You shouldn't have had children with a demigod!" told Zeus.

"I know that I should have known better," stated Apollo, whom had a defeated look in his eyes. Those kids didn't deserve to pay for his mistake.

"They are just children! They didn't ask to be born nor did they have any say as to their parentage!" yelled Apollo. He had already lost Cloe and Phoebus. Cloe did know who she was and what she was doing, but Phoebus had done nothing wrong besides being born. Little Eleanor and Hesperos didn't ask for this. If he didn't fight for them, who would?

"Silence, boy!" boomed Zeus, but Apollo wasn't backing down. It didn't matter which one of his kids were in danger; he would do it for any of them. The fact Zeus already killed Cloe and Phoebus only made his opinions stronger. Phoebus was just aninfant when Zeus had ripped the life from him. Apollo wasn't sure he'd ever forgive his father for such a horrendous act. It made his blood boil. No punishment by Zeus would ever be worse then watching his newborn son be killed by his grandfather and not be able to protect him.

"Don't tell me to shut up! They are my kids! At least I care about my kids, unlike yourself!" Apollo shouted back. He knew he was stepping on a very fine line, but he didn't care. It was the lives of two kids they were playing with.

"Go back to your job. You'll forget all about them in a few years," ordered Zeus, waving his hand in dismissal. That only upset Apollo more. He would never forget his children. At least he could remember the names of all of them, unlike his father who had to guess the names of his children.

"I will never forget them. You will regret this, Father," told Apollo, emphasizing each word. His stormy blue eyes getting very intense. His father never did learn that he could easily get Poseidon to move to overthrow him again. This time, however, they would succeed.

Before Zeus could reply, Apollo was gone. "Stupid boy, won't do what's best for himself," sighed Zeus. Then, with a shake of his head, he went back to what he does every day: watch and laugh at mortals until something horrible happened with the gods for him to sort out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Apollo's car sat in front of a suburban home in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. It was a cold, windy, snowy December day. He watched the house from inside one of his sport cars, pretending to be reading a map. He could hear the cries of his baby girl inside. It was killing him to just sit in his car and do nothing. Why weren't they taking care of her?

Just then, he saw the 'man' of the house throw his little boy out into the snowy afternoon in only pajamas to shovel the sidewalk.

Apollo watched in anger as the neighbors watched the child a moment, then walked back inside, doing nothing. He watched as poor four-year-old Hesperos shoveled the driveway, shivering constantly. This wasn't right. No one should do this to any child, let alone a god's child. This family would pay for this. He only had to get those kids out safely.

He wondered if he could get ahold of Hecate for that part, for they were after all her grandchildren. Now that would be fun. Perfect revenge. No one hurt his children and got away with it. He had to plan his revenge on the family.

He wondered what his own family was doing right now. Probably continuing to fight over the laws keeping the gods and goddesses from seeing their children. Apollo knew it was a ridiculous law. Because of it, things like this happened. But Apollo also knew his father was stubborn, oftentimes to the point it qualified as stupidity.

By the time Apollo snapped out of it, it had been two hours, and Hesperos was still working on that sidewalk. One of the teenaged neighbors came out with his own shovel and helped the nearly frozen little boy. The teenager barely had any clothes on himself. By the look of)the car in the boy's driveway, his family had fallen on hard times.

Apollo smiled softly, watching the boy help his son. He decided he would ask the Fates to give the boy a good life, which he only reserved for special people that earned it. The mortal teenager had earned it in Apollo's eyes. Soon, the two had finished shoveling, and Hesperos was back inside, where at least it was warm. The teenager stowed his shovel and went inside himself) Apollo started up his car. He supposed he should make long-term arrangements to stay in the city.

Not too long later, he had checked into a nearby Motel 8 in a not-so-pleasant outer area of the city. He didn't care though. It was the closest thing to the neighborhood, plus none of the other gods would think to for him in a place like this. Well, besides Hermes, but Hermes knew where everyone was. He suspected it wouldn't be long before the messenger god showed up at his door.

CRASH!

'Ah, the gift of being the god of prophecy,' Apollo thought to himself. It sounded like the snow and Hermes's winged shoes didn't get along too well. Snow was thick and heavy unlike rain. Apollo hated the snow and the cold, hence the reason his motel room was cranked up to eighty-five degrees Fahrenheit, and even that was still chilly for him. He was used to the extreme heat of the sun itself.

Not too long after the crash there was a knock on the door. Apollo smirked. Leave it to Hermes to crash into a building but still knock on the door to come into a motel room.

"Welcome to my humble home away from home," welcomed Apollo bowing like a butler as he swung open the door. Hermes shook his head and walked in, taking a look around. It wasn't really that nice of a room. Actually, it wouldn't be surprising if there were bed bugs.

"Apollo, what are you doing?" asked Hermes, taking off his shoes and setting them on the heater to thaw. Snow and a dense layer of ice were caked on the wings, making them near-impossible to operate.

"I'm sleeping in a motel," Apollo replied. He wasn't in the mood for poetry. He almost felt like he would never be happy again until those kids were safe, and he wasn't going to stop until they were.

"You know I meant," Hermes said, rolling his eyes. "Why did you not raise the sun today?" He could tell by just looking at his brother that he was not well. His shoulders were slouched, he walked with a slow, heavy gate, and he was wearing black and gray. His eyes had dark shadows under them and he seemed pale and weak.

"Until father decides to help my children, I will not bring up the sun," Apollo said firmly. He would make other Gods would listen to him. His children were being neglected and abused and no one cared enough to help them. The cry of his infant daughter echoed in his mind, all day the poor child was crying and no one did a thing.

"You are going to destroy the world, taking out billions of lives including the lives of your children. Everyone is at each other's throats back home, and they're talking war, again," told Hermes. He knew Apollo may not listen to him, but it was worth a shot. It would be Apollo's choice to ignore him, and the guilt would not be on his own shoulders.

"I hope it doesn't come to that," sighed Apollo. He didn't want to create war or destroy the world. He hoped-he knew- it wouldn't get that far. Eventually, someone would crack and his children would be saved. If(Whether) it was Zeus or not didn't matter. He just wanted someone to help.

"They are going to have Hestia spy on the house," told Hermes. Apollo's stature rose a few inches. They were heading in the right direction. Maybe it wouldn't come to a point between life and death.

"Good, that's a start," said Apollo. But a start wasn't good enough. His kids had to be safe from harm before he would be happy. They needed to be out of that house at the very least. That is really all he wanted.

"Listen brother, just be careful and think about what you are doing," told Hermes. He really didn't want his brother making a choice that could kill the whole planet. The Apollo he knew now wouldn't kill the whole world; at least, Hermes liked to think he wasn't. That would make him no better than their father.

"I will, Hermes," sighed Apollo. He knew Hermes meant well. He was only trying to help, but Apollo didn't want him poking his nose into his business. He supposed when you were a god, there were no such thing as secrets or personal space.

Hermes put his shoes back on and took off into the blizzard that was covering the Midwestern states. The mortals didn't know it, but it was all a cover-up for the fact there was no sun. The gods were trying to hide its absence for long as possible. No need to freak out the mortals if the situation could be fixed before it became a dangerous matter.

Apollo created an air mattress for himself. He certainly was not going to sleep with bed bugs. Another reason he loved the sun, no six-legged, creepy-crawly pests to deal with.

Tomorrow was another day, hopefully another day closer to helping his children. All of the other gods and goddesses fell asleep that night hoping the sun would be back in the sky the following day. In the Underworld in Elysium, Cloe watched, waiting for her children to be where they deserved to be, so she could choose to be reborn without feeling guilty about it.

* * *

Thank you for reading my first Percy Jackson fanfiction, my first story on my new account. Please feel free to leave honest reviews for my story, all writers love them. Big hugs to my belta reader Helluo Librorum, she really is the best belta reader ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Percy Jackson series. All real people, places or things are used fictitiously.

**Claimer: **I do however own my own original characters, fanfiction plot/idea, and all unknown people places or things, for they are my own creations. Please ask to use any of them.

**WARNING:** Mild Swearing, mentions of child abuse/neglect, suggested drug and alcohol abuse

**"There Is Always A Way,"**

**Chapter 2 "Making Change,"**

Apollo was surprised when he saw Hestia the next day pretending to be a girl scout selling cookies. He had to speed down the street in his Sun Chariot, a cherry red Maserati. He had gotten really close to be caught. He released how overly obsessed he was becoming as he drove around the neighborhood. He had learned how bad obsession could get. He had learned a lot over the many years he had be alive.

He decided before he could go any further with helping Eleanor and Hesperos he had to get a few other things in order. He had people to talk to and places to go. He decided to leave Hestia to do whatever she was doing. He took off onto the highway heading towards Minnesota.

Music blaring, the heater blasting and traveling faster than the speed of light or sound, just the way Apollo liked it. The nice thing about being a God is that 'normal' restricts applying to you. He only knew one speed, supernaturally fast, anything less felt to slow. God travel, the best thing ever discovered by Gods. And mortals didn't see a thing as he speeded past them.

Apollo found himself in front of a house, another family he was forced to leave. He made sure no one else besides his son and former lover would be there before he parked his car and walked up onto the front porch and knocked on the door. The brunette woman frowned at the sight of her former lover.

"Donna before you slam this door in my face please let me talk to you," pleaded Apollo. Donna gave Apollo a murderous look. She still thought he was opening act musician. She had no idea he was a god. Apollo was about to change that.

"Get in here," ordered Donna pulling Apollo in. She walked back into the living room where their two year old son was playing, beating on a set of play drums. Apollo smiled softly. The boy definitely his.

"Lee met your father, for the second time," announced Donna before wondering into the kitchen. The two year old boy looked at the man standing a few feet away from him. Apollo looked at Lee and could see how much he was mix of both Donna and himself.

Lee had Donna's light honey brown hair that had natural streaks of a dark blond but had Apollo's stormy blue eyes. He seemed to love the drums and anything else that made musical sound. He seemed to be a very happy, healthy child. He had that warm glow all of Apollo's children had around him.

"I know I haven't been around much but trust me I would if I could," told Apollo holding is arms out hoping the boy would come to him.

"Mommy say strangers bad," told Lee shaking his head refusing to go to Apollo. That stung. His own son thought he was a stranger. That just wasn't right. Even Apollo knew as an infant who is father was, even though his is a total jerk. He hoped none of his children saw him as a jerk like he did to his father.

"I'm not a stranger, Lee. I'm your daddy. I was there when you were born," explained Apollo softly. He knew that the two year old didn't understand but it made himself feel better. He just wanted his son to come to him.

"I no daddy," told Lee. Apollo's blue eyes got large. Tears were threatening to fall. His little boy thought he didn't have a daddy. Then he got angry at his father. If it wasn't for his father's stupid law, Lee would know who his daddy was.

"Lee you do have a daddy. I'm your daddy," sighed Apollo. Trying to explain this to a two year seemed ridiculous. He supposed he could always share the memory with Lee when he got older.

"You daddy?" questioned Lee. The kid wasn't that stupid after all. He knew Lee wouldn't remember this but at least he would remember.

"Yes, I'm your daddy," confirmed Apollo. Suddenly Lee climbed up into Apollo's lap. Apollo smiled brightly. A warm glow grew across the room. Soon as Apollo realized what he was doing it dimmed away.

"Why are you here? Don't you have a band practice or something," grumbled Donna.

"There is something you need to know about me, about Lee," told Apollo keeping his breath steady. If his temper flared all the gods would be breathing down his neck. The last thing he needed is them making this more awkward then it was already was.

"What is it? Spite it out," snapped Donna. Apollo rolled his eyes. What had he ever seen in Donna? He supposed it was her feisty nature in her reminded him of Artemis. Now he could see how horrible she really was.

"I'm a god," said Apollo with a serious face. He knew she wasn't going to believe him. But he wasn't going to walk out of this home without her believing her. It was only a matter of time before the monsters came for Lee.

"I always thought you were full of yourself but you are not god," retorted Donna. She couldn't see what she had seen in him. He was an arrogant asshole living as a starving musician.

"Not the Christian God. But a Greek God. My name is Apollo and I'm the God of the Sun, prophecies, truth, healing, and music," told Apollo firmly. He wasn't lying. He couldn't lie.

"You're crazy!" exclaimed Donna snatching Lee away suddenly. Lee yelped in surprise and discomfort. His mother was grabbing him way too tight for his liking.

"They always react like this. Why do I even try? You'll believe me when monsters start to show up in your front yard trying to kill Lee," sighed Apollo getting up off the couch heading towards the door. He couldn't lie but that didn't mean he couldn't manipulate people. He didn't really care for Donna that much so manipulating she wasn't a big deal to him. He had decided he was going to make sure all of his children were in happy, healthy, loving homes. He was starting off with the children he knew he could get easily.

"Stop right there! What do you mean monsters?" asked Donna leaving Lee on the couch by himself. Apollo secretly smirked. He had her where he wanted her.

"Oh just the usual Cyclops, Carnivorous Sheep, the Chimera and my stepmother Hera, sighed Apollo. He shrugged as if it was no big deal. He had formed the perfect plan. He wasn't as stupid as people believed.

"And pigs are able to fly," mumbled Donna. The Greek Gods didn't exist. Monsters didn't exist. And her former lover was just delusional.

CLANG! CLUNK! BANG!

Apollo turned around Lee had gotten off the couch and had accidently pulled down the television set off the media table onto himself. Apollo didn't think only reacted. He flung the T.V. across the room getting off his son. He checked for a pulse. It was very faint. He took a deep breath a light glow shimmered around him and grew stronger each second as he beckoned is healing abilities. Soon the bright glow began to transfer into Lee forming a glow around him too. While Donna just watched frozen. Then Apollo's glow went out fallowed by Lee's. Lee open his eyes and looked around.

"Daddy," shuttered Lee holding out his arms. Apollo picked up his son cradling him close to his chest. He glared as his ex-lover. He felt his blood begin to boil. This happened when he was here; what happen when he wasn't here. That's when he took in the whole surroundings. He saw the open bottles of alcohol laying around the living room, in perfect range for a toddler to get into. Why was it he always attracted people will severe issues, such as addictions or emotional issues.

"Lee is lucky this happened when I was here, I was able to heal him. If I wasn't here then he would have died. You stand here acting like I'm the horrible parent. At least I don't drink while taking care of my toddler son. I've helped raise hundreds of children and none of them have gotten hurt on my watch," snarled Apollo. Lee covered his ears. Apollo frowned, this only fueled his anger. Toddlers only do that if yelling happens often in their home. A home where yelling is a common occurrence isn't a happy home. All of his children were going to be in happy homes at the end of this week. That he silently promised all of them.

"Excuse me!" screeched Donna. Hatred and pure rage fumed in her eyes. She didn't think about the fact Apollo held their son in his arms when she threw the vase at Apollo. Apollo blocked the vase from hurting Lee. He was the God of Healing, a silly glass vase wasn't going to hurt him.

"You are the one that is crazy! You could have hit Lee!" snapped Apollo. It didn't matter who it was, if someone put the life of his kid in danger he was going to retaliate against them. Blindingly bright flares of scorching fire lashed out from around Apollo but no harming him or Lee. His anger threatened to set fire to the house.

BANG!

The front door flying into the living room. Blown straight off the hinges. On the other side stood the father of bikers, Ares. Ares was dressed in his usual black jeans, combat boots, a leather duster, and his favorite red muscle shirt with a bulletproof vest over it. He had his iron padlock necklace hung around his neck. He didn't take off his wraparound sunglasses as he entered the house, he didn't want to freak out the little boy. He brushed off his brass knuckles.

"Cool it bro, no need to set the world on fire. That's right only your kids do that," teased Ares smirking. Apollo shot him a deadly glare. Ares's smirk quickly faded as Apollo's flames got bigger.

"Alright, alright, I was only teasing you. What did the dump mortal woman do now?" asked Ares glaring at Donna. He knew that Donna was trouble from the second Apollo set eyes on her. He made sure to flash her his flaming red eyes. Donna trembled where she stood.

"She drinks when she's watching my son! He nearly just killed himself and she just stood there!" roared Apollo. Lee covered his ears and clung tightly to his shirt. He could feel the rage in his father's chest. He couldn't really see the flames.

"He won't be staying here Apollo. We will take him," told Ares trying to be calm as possible. He was all for fighting but he certainly didn't want to be burned alive or to have to tell Zeus that his little brother burnt down a mortal house and he was there and didn't stop it.

Apollo's flames instantly died. He was taking Lee straight to another lover of his, Astra Solace. She had just had a little baby boy named Will four months ago. He and Donna had never been dating so Apollo freely slept with other woman. Astra was twice the woman Donna was.

"You can't do that!" yelled Donna. Ares rolled his eyes. He cracked his knuckles and his smirk returned across his face.

"Like you a pathetic tiny mortal woman will stop two Olympian gods," snarled Ares. He would like to see her try. He might still pay her a visit once Apollo was gone just for fair measure for being a horrible mother to his nephew.

"Apollo go get his car seat. Give me the boy for now. Then you can go take him where you want and then I'll tell Hermes to pick up his stuff and we'll send it wherever you take him," told Ares staring malevolently at Donna. She may be a woman but that wasn't going to stop Ares. Woman who thought they could yell and innocent little children didn't fly in his books. Sure he yelled at his kids but that was a father's job. He never let any of his kids live in an abusive home.

"His name isn't boy, it's Lee," snapped Apollo handing over Lee to Ares. Lee cried and reached for his father. Apollo went upstairs where the nursery was. He had helped make it, so it better be know where it was.

"Hello kiddo. I'm your Uncle Ares. One day you'll meet our cousins. They'll be the meanest, biggest, best warriors in the whole camp. When you see them don't ever tell them about me holding you, do you understand," told Ares looking down at the little boy. He did remind him a lot like Apollo besides the hair. He looked like he had a good makings of a warrior despite being poet boy's son.

Apollo came down with a car seat, a power ranger backpack packed with a few toys and diapers. Ares tried not to laugh. Seeing Apollo with diapers wasn't natural. The power ranger backpack was good enough for Ares. At least the young boy took interesting in fighting monsters already.

Ares walked out of the house with Lee as Apollo tossed everything into the backseat of his care putting the car seat in. He handed Apollo Lee soon as Apollo had the seat in place. He also made sure Apollo put the car seat in properly. He would never admit he had a soft spot for little kids, especially little boys.

"Drum?" asked Lee. Apollo sighed. The boy didn't want to leave his drum behind. He was glad the boy liked his birthday present though.

"Ares can you please go get his drum? It is flaming red, you can't miss it. It's in the living room," asked Apollo. Ares huffed and muttered swear words under his breath put went back in the house. Apollo adjusted the seatbelt so it was comfortable for Lee. He wanted to make sure his little boy was safe. He pulled out the bright orange baby blanket he had gotten of the toddler bed out of the backpack. Lee snuggled up to it.

Ares came back with the drum. Apollo took it. _'Was that blood on Ares pants'_ Apollo thought to himself. He sighed, he should have known sending Ares online in there would end in blood shed. He shut the car door and turned to face his older brother.

"Did you kill her?" asked Apollo his stormy blue eyes flickering with anger. Ares rolled his eyes at Apollo. If Apollo still cared about that thing in that house he was going to blow a socket.

"Don't tell me you still care about that selfish bitch," grumbled Ares. Apollo took in a deep breath walking over to the other side of the car. He knew if Ares had killed her he certainly wasn't bringing her back to life and what he didn't know didn't hurt him.

"If you did clean up your mess. After Hermes gets Lee's stuff burn the house down or something. Make sure they can't tell it was foul play," said Apollo getting into his car. He looked in his review mirror to see that Lee was passed out cold. Apollo started up his car and headed towards the South towards Nashville where Astra and Will lived.

Apollo put his car into god speed. He didn't want to stay away from Eleanor and Hesperos too long but he wanted to make sure Lee was safe too. He made a note to check on Kaya tomorrow as well as Michael. Then after all of his youngsters were safe he was heading over the Camp Half-Blood. They both were near each other so that wouldn't be a problem.

Hestia nearly jumped out of her skin when her cousin Hecate formed from the ground up. No matter how many years it had been since Hestia first met Hecate she was still disturbed by Hecate. Hecate just had dark demeanor around her to suit her style of clothing.

"Dear cousin, how are the bastards are treating my grandchildren today?" asked Hecate. Her green flickered at the house with wickedly planning a disturbing way to torture them when they died so she could tell Hades. She wanted personally to be involved in their suffering in the afterlife.

"That poor baby has been crying all day long and the boy seems scared to even move an inch without asking," sighed Hestia. She hated to see young children suffering like this. She understood why Apollo was doing what he was. Those kids needed help. It wasn't right for Zeus to punish them for something they had no control over.

"They get money from the government I've heard for raising my grandchildren. The idiotic American government pays assholes like them to abuse and neglect my grandchildren. My Cloe didn't die protecting them for nothing. Zeus was going to let her live put she jumped in front of those children right before the lightning bolt hit them," told Hecate her dark eyes flickering into a fiery flame. Cloe had always been too rebellious, too powerful for her own good. She refused to let that happen to Eleanor.

"It's disturbing and when the day comes the mortals remember who we are then we can fix all of their governments' flaws," told Hestia. She had been found of Cloe. She was a nice girl. But when blessed with such power it can be overpowering and consume a person. Sadly that is what happened to Cloe after Zeus killed Phoebus, the poor baby didn't stand a chance at life.

"Eleanor's powers are much like Cloe. But I made sure she won't fall like her mother did," told Hecate. She had risked a lot and done a lot for her granddaughter. She would never admit she favored Eleanor even before her own children. Eleanor had great warrior potential without the risk of her becoming too powerfully for her own good, at least now.

"What did you do?" questioned Hestia hoping her cousin had cursed the poor child. She wouldn't put it out of Hecate's capability. She was much darker then people knew. Hestia had only seen a tiny bit of it and it even frightened her.

"She will lose her magic abilities when her heart is broken for the first time. All the Fates would tell me is that it would not be a lover that breaks her heart. I made the deal with them that I would leave them alone when I visit the Underworld if they would make sure Eleanor will lose her magical abilities. She is better off without them," said Hecate. She knew that the only way to protect all gods and goddesses was to rid Eleanor of her abilities. Otherwise she might just develop enough hatred for Zeus to take him down. Hecate didn't want to deal with the Apollo when he would find out she could have taken away the dark abilities that Eleanor possess but didn't.

"Will it kill her to take them away?" asked Hestia. She wasn't sure what it would do to a demigod to strip them of powers like that. But then again Eleanor was not the normal demigod.

"No, letting her keep them will. She has already cursed her foster parents to die a very painful, slow death. If she can do that as an infant without trying imagine what she could do as a moody teenager. I don't want your dear brother to have any reason to harm her," replied Hecate. Everything she was doing lately was helping Eleanor. She was doing it so her Cloe could choose to be reborn and have no regrets about it, being one of her realms was the Underground she was able to visit and speak with her daughter.

"The Fates did say one other thing," added Hecate. The others should know this. Apollo already knew, he had to know.

"What?" asked Hestia watching the house waiting for a monster to appear out of nowhere and attack. That would rid them of all of their current issues. She wondered if she could get another god or goddess to do just that.

"The future has been changed slightly. They also said this change is irreversible," told Hecate before vanishing. Hestia groaned. She didn't want to be the one to go to Olympus to tell the others that.

Hestia made herself appear as a social worker. She wasn't going to wait for the all clear. She was taking these children now. She transformed her car into a black SUV, the adaptable car was a gift for her birthday from Hephaestus. She walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. She could hear the 'man' yelling at the little boy to open the door.

Hestia took a sharp breath as she saw little Hesperos in the doorway. Close up he really did look like Apollo. The warm olive skin, stormy blue eyes, curly blond locks and tall for his age. The little boy reminded her of a puppy that had been abandoned on a dark street in the middle of a thunderstorm.

"Hello little man is your daddy and mommy home?" asked Hestia. Her voice soft and gentle. She patted the top of Hesperos. She tried not to choke on her words calling those things his daddy and mommy.

Hesperos lead Hestia into the living room. It smelt of cigar smoke and of leftover pizza. The living room was trashed. The ground was littered with napkins, soda bottles and take-out bags. Hestia tried her best not to gag. This was worst then she imaged. On the couch was a bulky man with dark brown hair flipping the changes on the T.V. The coffee table was covered in dirty plates and left-over pizza boxes.

"Excuse me, I'm Miss Colonomos from Child Services," announced Hestia clearing her throat. The man quickly got up and brushed off the crumbs on his shirt. His fair skin was a great contrast against her dark olive skin.

"I'm sorry Miss Colonomos, we haven't had time to clean today," said the man straightening himself.

"Mr. Allen Ross," greeted the man holding out his hand. Hestia refused to shake his hand. First off she would not shake hands with someone who abused children and secondly his hand was greasy.

"Pleasure," said Hestia looking at his hand and pulling away. She began to wonder around the house. She walked into the dining room which was somewhat clean but dusty. She went into the kitchen, it was disaster. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in months.

Hestia climbed up the stairs. She went to the first bedroom she saw. Hesperos's bedroom. When she came in he was cleaning his own room. He never looked up or spoke to her. Going off her gut feeling she closed the door behind her and made Hesperos look at her.

"Can you hear me?" Hestia asked. She had a feeling Hesperos couldn't speak. If he was deaf it could be put off as natural. She doubted he was deaf. He shook his head yes.

"Can you talk? Don't be afraid to if you can," asked Hestia. Hesperos lost interested and went back to doing his own thing. He noticed the boy was sorting his things by color and putting certain things in certain spots.

"He can't talk. He's mute and stupid," slurred a woman standing in the doorway. She was a lanky woman with shoulder length straight blond hair. Her bright blue eyes bloodshot and dilated. She kept swaying back and forth.

"I doubt that," snarled Hestia. She was really starting to hate these mortals more and more each second. She knew the boy was autistic. 'Poor kid autistic, dyslexic and had ADHD. The other demigods have nothing on this boy' she thought.

"Nope just dumb and mute," laughed the woman rubbing her nose. She strolled off down the hallway tripping over things and swaying severally back and forth.

Hestia huffed as she walked into the nursery. She knew that woman was high. She had seen enough of high campers over the years. The nursery didn't even count as a nursery. It had been an unfinished room clearly. There were exposed wires and there were holes in the floor. The furniture were extremely worn, clearly gotten from garage sales for dirt cheap.

Eleanor cried when she heard someone enter her room. Hestia picked up the crying baby. Eleanor clung to Hestia's shirt. Hestia cuddled the baby. She noticed the scars on the baby's arms. Anger filled her veins.

"It's okay little baby, no one will hurt you anymore," cooed Hestia. She was taking these children now. She packed the diaper bag and filled it with diapers, bottles and a teddy bear. That was all she really had.

"Mr. Ross," snarled Hestia. She held the baby close to her chest. She had the bag slung over her other shoulder.

"Yes ma'am," whimpered Allen. Seeing Hestia carrying Eleanor wasn't a good sign.

"Under signs of nutrition, lack of proper clothing, unsafe living quarters and verbal abuse," told Hestia "being that they have been here only a week, there will be no hearing."

Allen stood there in shock at Hestia took Eleanor out to the car. She the baby into a car seat that the car had created to adapt to Hestia's needs. She put the bag down on the floor and gave the baby home. She went back into the house packing up Hesperos's clothes, a few trains, two trucks and xylophone he wasn't leaving without. She put him on the other side of the car in a booster seat. She got in her car and drove towards New York. She was going to show the other Olympians how much demigod children needed their parents. But she was going to make sure Zeus didn't try to kill the kids though. She knew Apollo would start war if he touched a hair on either of these children's head. She knew that maybe showing the Gods how much demigods need both parents in their lives would change things.

* * *

Thank you for reading please review. It fuels my writing ability.. I didn't use a Belta Reader for this chapter so if there are any mistakes please let me know. Chapter 3 is already in the works and maybe a one-shot, a little story in-between chapters, but that might merge in Chapter 3 or 4 though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Percy Jackson series. All real people, places or things are used fictitiously.

**Claimer: **I do however own my own original characters, fanfiction plot/idea, and all unknown people places or things, for they are my own creations. Please ask to use any of them.

**WARNING:** Mild Swearing

**"There Is Always A Way,"**

**Chapter 3 "Through a Child's Eyes,"**

It had been two days and it was becoming clear that Apollo wasn't going to back down. In the throne room at Mount Olympus tension were high and everyone felt the pressure. They could only hide the fact there was no sun for so long. Plants were already starting to die. The massive storms can't last much longer before the mortals starting to think the world was ending.

"My plants are dying!" cried Demeter soon as Zeus sat down.

"The animals are getting so skittish hunting is impossible," grumbled Artemis.

"The stupid mortal scientist are starring at the sky all day inside of making new weapons for war!" snapped Ares. He had seen Apollo and had helped him but that was information Ares wasn't going to share. He didn't want anyone to know he had a soft side for little kids.

"Silence!" roared Zeus holding his head. There was no such thing as a quiet, stress-free day for a God, let alone the King of the Gods. He was about read to just zap Apollo, down on Earth, with his lightning bolt and get rid of all his problems. But then that would be war, so maybe not.

"Hermes any luck with Apollo?" asked Zeus.

"I spoke to him father but he isn't back down," told Hermes. He hoped his older brother wasn't getting himself into more trouble than he can handle for once. He didn't want to see war. His schedule was crazy enough as it was, war would make it ten times as hard.

The doors of the throne room swung open. Hestia walked in putting Hesperos down on the floor so he could walk. She had to carry him all the way up the stairs, couldn't carry both of them anymore. Eleanor clung to Hestia's shirt refusing to let go.

"Apollo has a point. If I had left them there they would have been dead by the end of the week. Hesperos can't speak and Eleanor here was so famished I'm surprised she is still alive. I had to mix nectar into her bottle," scolded Hestia pointing a finger at Zeus. She was not frightened by Zeus at all, not when children were involved. She had seen worst at the camp but those kids were older then these two.

"That's why we need to be able to see our kids," boomed Hephaestus. His throne caught on fire. Poseidon dosed him with water to put out the fire. He glared at his uncle, who waved back at him.

"Give me one reason not to kill them now?" roared Zeus standing up with his bolt in his hand. Artemis got up instantly standing between Hestia and Zeus. She was only seeing the children. She'd protect those kids even if it was the last thing she did.

"I'll give you one. You'll have to kill me first," snarled Artemis. She stood protectively and stubbornly between the children and Hestia and Zeus. She had her bow drawn aimed right at Zeus's heart. The look in her eyes showed she was dead serious.

"I'll give you one too. You kill them I declare war!" bellowed out Poseidon. Zeus sat down resting his bolt next to him. They were here trying to help the mortals. Once he saved Earth would he deal with those children.

"Zeus I can't understand your laws but try to imagine how many of all of the demigods living an abusive homes or homes where they aren't wanted. One day it will come back to bite you, because these demigods will one day rebel against you," told Hestia. She cared about all the demigods. She cared about her family. If demigods kept living like this one day one of them was going to turn against the Gods and get other's to fallow. She was a lot of things but stupid wasn't one of them.

"I will not change my laws," grumbled Zeus his upper lip curling starring Hestia straight in the eyes. Hestia stood her ground not even flinching. She was scared of her brother.

"You better," declared a female voice. It brought chills to the spines of all of the gods and goddesses. The all had a sad guilty look across their faces. No one was completely innocent with her despise.

"How? You're dead," gasped Zeus.

Hesperos ran to the woman hugging her partially transparent legs. She smiled patting the top of his head. Eleanor made a strange coo and looked around looking around the room. Aphrodite cringed watching the little baby search for a woman she barely knew made her realize how much her own children needed her. She wondered if they'd search for her like that if they heard her voice.

"Let's say Hades is doing my mother a favor. I'm not really alive but I'm no longer bound to the Underground. Part of me will protect them until the end of their lives," told the woman. She smiled down her son. The poor boy had been through so much and it wasn't done let. She knew from word of the Fates his story was going to be a hard one. His fate reminded her of another certain person.

"There are plenty of anger spirits down there. Angry at you all. You have no idea what is going on down there. There are rumors going around, if they are true then you guys are going to need a hero to save you all," told woman. Athena frowned slightly but couldn't bring herself to look at the woman. If she hadn't told her about the book she would have never discovered the darker side of magic and therefore wouldn't have died.

"What can they do?" questioned Zeus. The idea of the dead rebelling seemed a bit ridiculous. But it would be a deadly mistake to just push every crazy idea away as impossible.

"Some more powerful spirits can make someone go, a few can actually kill people, most can possess people and attack their soul. Any ghost could make someone jump off a building if they wanted to," explained the woman.

"Why are you telling us this Cloe? Don't you hate us?" asked Artemis. She wasn't going to fall for any stupid tricks. She wouldn't put it far from Cloe's reach to do so.

"I do hate most of you but I do care about Apollo and he's a God so I'm warning all of you," shrugged Cloe. She wasn't the type of person to act rashly or out of spite. She would however act out of revenge. But she was going to wait until she was strong enough to get her revenge on certain Gods, her new form wasn't strong enough for anything too powerful yet but she would when she could.

Cloe took Eleanor from Hestia. Eleanor froze not responding at all. Her lip started to quiver and she began to cry. Cloe felt different to Eleanor. This was not the mother she remembered. She began to squirm screaming on the top of her lungs. Artemis snatched Eleanor away, instantly she stopped crying. Cloe started a small fire next to her, her eyes flickering with hate at Artemis, at Eleanor, at all of them. Then she was gone. Hesperos cried out in frustration when his mother disappeared. He let himself fall to the ground landing on his butt pouting, turning himself away from everyone else.

"If anything has every made me think of Apollo it was that," muttered Ares. Hermes barely heard but glared at Ares. He wasn't really angry at Ares. It was a true statement after all.

Poseidon got up and picked up Hesperos putting him on his lap when it sat back down on his throne. Hesperos screamed and kicked but that didn't even faze Poseidon. The demigod preschooler was a lot smaller then what he was, now if Apollo was throwing a fit at his age that was a different story. He had raised enough kids in his lifetime and he had been the one dealing with Apollo as a toddler for the most part, no one else wanted to deal with him back then.

"That was interesting," said Aphrodite.

"That's probably the most action I get in a month," mumbled Hephaestus. He sometimes wondered why he was still married to her. She obviously didn't care for him at all. She was barely ever home.

"What was that dear?" asked Aphrodite. She wished he'd just disappear. That one day she'd come home and he'd be gone. He paid no attention to her. Only his inventions and projects. Worst of all he didn't even realize he was doing it.

"Nothing, love," said Hephaestus returning to fiddling with one of his inventions. Aphrodite huffed watching her husband go back to his inventions. She wished they would just get into a fight. Ares gagged from behind Aphrodite's back, Hermes shook his head and Artemis glared at Ares.

"So what do we do? My plants are already starting to die," whined Demeter. She choose to ignore Cloe's whole appearance. She didn't want to think about that. She just wanted the sun back so her plants would be safe, happy and healthy.

"Now that these two are here, we wait. Apollo will eventually come here looking for them," told Zeus. He looked at the two children. They had no other choice. Where else could they go? If they send the kids away to a new home without talking with Apollo it wouldn't be pretty. The sun wouldn't come up for a few decades if that happened.

"What do we do until then?" asked Hera. She glared at the two young children. If she had her say she'd have Zeus kill them now. She hated any spawn of the spawn of her husbands.

"We watch them," told Zeus in a serious tone. He wondered who he should pawn the kids off to first. He didn't want to care for the little brats.

Everyone's eyes fell on Hesperos, who was still pouting, and Eleanor, who was trying to pull on Artemis's hair. Everyone was wondering who was going to watch them. Some wondered how you take care of a demigod baby. Certainly, the normal food they gave babies wouldn't be right for demigod babies, nectar and ambrosia.

"Who wants to watch them?" asked Zeus. He wanted them out of his throne room. He didn't want anything to do with the kids. Chances were he was going to destroy them soon as Apollo wasn't looking.

There was silence for a very long time until Hestia cleared her throat. "One takes Eleanor and another person takes Hesperos," offered Hestia. She didn't know what was going to happen with the kids after all this went down. So maybe them getting used to living apart from each other, just in case they were separated.

"I can take Eleanor," announced Artemis. She knew her hunters would not take kindly to a boy with them, four-years-old or not. She had only had only one boy live with her and her hunters before and it was another Apollo's son but that didn't work so well.

"Hesperos seems to like me so I can keep him. If Artemis and I have them Apollo isn't going to attack us. The only other person he wouldn't attack once he finds them is Hermes and Hermes has a busy schedule," told Poseidon. He knew Apollo was going to be very angry when he found his kids and he didn't really want to see anyone get hurt because his brother was too much of a coward to be the one to face Apollo's wrath.

"True point," added Demeter. She didn't want to take either children until Apollo brought the sun back. She had bad luck with children she took care of anyways. Looked what happened to Persephone. She down in Underworld with her weird, creepy uncle.

"Now that is cleared up we are finished here," announced Zeus pounding his fist into his stone armrest. Everyone got up from their thrones. The only ones that stayed were Hestia, Artemis and Poseidon.

"Here are there things. You might need to stop at a mortal store to get a few things. I think you two can manage to do that," said Hestia. She had to get back to camp and start making plans for building a nursery. She had a feeling those kids will end up at the camp not a mortal home. Given that look on Hera's and Zeus's faces it was the best. She wasn't going to let those kids get hurt.

"Alright, that isn't too hard," said Artemis. She supposed she was going to have to entrust her hunters with Eleanor due to her own goddess duties. She'd trust those girls with her life. She knew Eleanor would be in good hands that way.

"Poseidon, I do believe he is autistic. It is possible we can help him to a point but he will struggle more than your average demigod. He probably won't be to live outside the camp," rambled Hestia. She was already working out plans. She didn't have a cabin so she was going to get Zeus to let her create a nursery as her cabin. She would be able to give the camp something that would be useful for them instead of adding more kids to the camp.

"I know, I've seen it before in demigods. It happened in one of my demigod children before the Oath, back in the 1900s when they'd used to put people in metal wards for it, poor boy," sighed Poseidon. He knew right away since Hesperos had gone straight into his backpack and was obsessing over the wheels on the car, not the car itself but the wheels.

* * *

Earlier that day, Apollo had just arrived back at the house in Milwaukee. He had arrived to an army of fire trucks and police officers. He froze in horror as he saw the fire roaring over the top of the house. He couldn't even move. His children weren't fireproof after all. Then he saw Hecate from the corner of his eye and walked towards her fallowing her into the dark shadows of the night.

"Hestia took them. They weren't in the house. I don't need to tell you about how powerful Eleanor is, you already know. I talked to the Fates, I didn't want her to become her mother, so I got them to change her abilities. The first time her heart is broken she will lose her magically abilities. From hints from the Fates I believe it will be sooner rather than later," told Hecate quickly. She had things to do today. The Underworld was in total chaos. Hades and Persephone needed her help.

"Where did she take them?" asked Apollo trying to keep his breathing even. He couldn't believe Hestia would just take off with his kids without even sending him a note. He had no idea where they were. He was able to get a clear reading off them which meant either they were dead, in Olympus or in the custody of another god or goddesses.

"She headed towards the East Coast, that's all I know," sighed Hecate. She didn't know much more than that. She had spent most of the day casting the dead away from exits of Underworld. She had found a way to seal it but she knew if she did it, she'd destroy the souls of any souls outside of the Underworld.

"Apollo the Underworld is in potential revolution state. Without the sun the dead are getting stronger. I don't want to use the seal I have. I will kill millions of souls if I do. Including Cloe and I think Phoebus," rattled out Hecate fast as she could and still make sense. She had a lot to do and not long to do it. No one thought that no sun could do this.

"She's out of the Underworld?" gasped Apollo. That wasn't good. He saw a vision of her aura. It was dark, unhuman. He didn't want her around their kids anymore.

"Worst of all she's getting more powerful every second. I'm not even sure the seal will kill her. I fear she is working on making Phoebus half-dead. She will hide him away from many years but when she lets him free he's going to be a killing machine. It will consume his soul. I'm not sure I can stop her," huffed Hecate. She couldn't believe Cloe would do this. She didn't want to believe but knew it was true. Power had consumed Cloe and was making her in a monster.

"I need to set a few more things right. Then I will do whatever it takes to keep her away from Eleanor and Hesperos. She will try to kill them to make them like Phoebus. I fear we are too late to save him. All we can do is train Eleanor and Hesperos to be strong heroes. I can feel his soul dying," croaked Apollo his voice cracking. His little boy being turned into an unhuman form. He wished he could save his soul. He knew that the soul nearly completely died with the undead but was still so heartbreaking.

"Thank I'll go back and finish the seal. I was only holding off hoping we could stop her. Apollo you have to keep her away from those kids. They have to get into camp soon as possibly or I fear she will use them to get even more power," said Hecate. She felt like someone had cut off her head. She couldn't believe she had been so blind not to see the true form of Cloe. She should have never Cloe get so powerful. She should have known that the power would go to her head.

Hecate merged into the shadowy ground and disappeared. Apollo quickly got into his car. He speed off in the direction of the East Coast. First he would visit Camp Half-Blood then he'd find his kids. He had a feeling of who had them now. He had caught a quick hint of who had them.

* * *

It was midday by the time Apollo got to Camp Half-Blood. He stopped to check on his long list of children not in camp along the way. He wanted to check up on them. Now that he had a lot free time he could do that. He rode a close as he could to camp before turning his car/sun chariot into a toy car for easier transportation. He walked towards camp. He felt like he was forever on the move lately, never resting.

He entered the camp with ease. He didn't even care when people looked at him funny. He keep on walking towards the Big House. A few kids asked him if he wanted help he shrugged them off. He was here to speak to Chiron.

Apollo wasn't surprised when Chiron was waiting for him. He hadn't been stealthy about his visit. He had nothing to hide. Actually he was trying to be seen. He wanted the demigods to know the Gods do care about them despite how it feels. He wanted them to know at least that.

"Apollo, what a lovely surprise," greet Chiron shaking Apollo's hand. A few students stared from afar. They all were curious about what was going on. Apollo couldn't blame them for their curiosity.

"I wish it was on better terms though," sighed Apollo. The past few days hadn't been easy. Nothing was going as planned. Everything was more difficult then he realized it was going to be. Issue after issue seemed to pop up out of the thin air.

"So what has been going on with the sun lately?" asked Chiron starting to move away from the Big House. Leading Apollo on a walk around the camp. Less people starred at way. Not that Apollo really cared if a bunch of kids stare at him.

"My father wouldn't listen so I decided I had enough of wordplay so I did something everyone would notice. All I wanted was him to let me help two of my younger kids but he wasn't listening," sighed Apollo. Sure it was a bit childish but it got the point across. He sometimes wondered why he didn't try to over-through his father. Certainly, there were enough pissed off demigods and other gods and goddesses to do so. He was going to have to think about it.

"This is much deeper than just two demigods. You know the future and though you say no one should mess with the Fates you can't accept the darkness ahead. Apollo your Oracle has already told me the future has been changed. I have no idea what she is taking about but if there is something big coming at least someone here should know, after all I'm training future heroes here. If there is something huge coming I should prepare them," said Chiron. He hated burying so many of his students. If there was a way to prepare them better he was all for it,

"There will be two prophecies that come full term before literally human life was going to cease to exist. It would take us centuries to fix the earth. That was given that both Eleanor and Hesperos, two of my youngest, would die before they turned five-years-old. Now they are away from the situation that would have killed them things have changed. Instead of the end being clear a war will define the fate of all humans," told Apollo. His kids had to be ready. He wanted them to be trained to survive. He wanted them all to be safe and live a long happy healthy lives.

"I suppose we better start changing our training, all these kids here are the only hope for the future," stated Chiron. He was going to have to revise the whole camp training not to mention talk to Dionysus. Things were going to have to change.

"May I visit my cabin? My father won't do anything," asked Apollo. He just wanted to see his children. To tell them he cared. To make sure he knew that he loved all of them.

"Go ahead," said Chiron turning away and galloped away towards the Big House. He had to start revising the whole camp program.

Apollo walked across the camp and then walked into his cabin. All of his kids were sitting a circle playing poker, music blaring. He didn't breath down their necks like a normal father just smiled. When you're a god, your kids playing poker was the least of your problems.

"Who are you?" snarled one boy. He was about seventeen. Tall, blond, blue eyed; the usual Apollo kid. It was rare for any of his kids not to have blond hair or blue eyes but it has happened. Apollo didn't even flinch. He could hear the venom in the boy's voice, he could tell he was angry inside, all the time.

"Well Anthony I'm your father," told Apollo. All of his children turned their heads stopping what they were doing and gaped at their father. They all were in shock. There weren't as many as some generations there were about seven of them. Five boys, two girls.

"Now you decide to visit us," snapped Anthony.

"I have been allowed to. Your grandfather has been enforcing a stupid law more forcefully then he had been," sighed Apollo. Gods should be able to visit their demigod children. It wasn't fair.

"Where's the sun the past few days? I'm getting sick of the rain," asked one of his daughter's. She had light blond hair with pink and purple highlights. She had on dark clothes. She was one of his more unique children. For a sixteen year old she had a lot of talent and personality.

"Well, Jasmine I haven't brought up the sun. Your grandfather was being an insufferable ass again so I made my point with the sun," explained Apollo.

No one could resist laughing. Hearing someone openly insult Zeus was too hard not laugh it. Everyone in the cabin wasn't a fan of Zeus. No one really was they were just afraid of him. Being able to freely laugh at Zeus was such a rare blessing. So they were taking advantage of it.

Once everyone got past their hateful emotions it turned into a great night. It was until early morning before anyone fell asleep. The entire time Apollo was listening to everything they were saying about camp. There were so many things that he could see that needed be changed. If it was up to him he'd change a lot of things in the camp. He wondered if it was time to make the changes he wanted to see. When his youngest at camp eleven-year-old son, Dysmas, mentioned the latest gruesome injury during 'Capture the Flag' Apollo felt the urge to stalk up to Mount Olympus and demand that Camp Half-Blood be changed. He wanted until every last one of his children were asleep before he left the camp and headed towards Mount Olympus.

His mind raced through everything he wanted to change at the camp. He was appalled by the lack of discipline and lack of universal teaching. His kids didn't even know how to use a crossbow, how humiliating. All they knew about weapons were swords and long-bows. That wasn't nearly enough for them to make it through a quest let another a mission. He couldn't believe that they didn't teach chariot driving anymore or that kids that stayed all year had no idea about normal studies. What were they supposed to do when they left camp? It had him so angry he felt like he was going to explode. There was going to be a lot of change. One of the first things on his list was either getting his father to change or to over-through him. His plan was first to try to logically nonviolently talk to his father and if that failed he was going to get the other Gods and Goddesses to overthrow Zeus by votes. The law that the Gods and Goddesses could overthrow said leader if it ever became to a point such leader became rash and power-hungry to a point it was costing the lives of mortals and if the majority seats in the Council agreed to overthrow the said leader that the leader has to step down from their throne, was going to become very useful very soon.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review my story. I decided not to use a belta reader anymore so if you find any mistakes please let me know. And to everyone who has reviewed, thank you so very much I love reading each review. Please visit my profile and click on the link to the petition against SOPA and vote on the poll I have just put up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Percy Jackson series. All real people, places or things are used fictitiously.

**Claimer: **I do however own my own original characters, fanfiction plot/idea, and all unknown people places or things, for they are my own creations. Please ask to use any of them.

**WARNING:** Mild Swearing

**"There Is Always A Way,"**

**Chapter 4 "Never Give Up,"**

Apollo stood at the entrance of the throne room of Olympus. He gather up all his thoughts. He gathered all every bit of courage he had. He knew he was going to need it facing up against his father. He wasn't scared of his father just knew it was wise never to underestimate him.

"Idiotic boy! What would you thinking!" bellowed out Zeus as Apollo walked in. They were having yet another meeting. They had called another emergency meeting because the mortals were learning the sun gone, everyone was trying to come up ways to distract the mortals.

"I'm not the idiot! I'm not the one who ignored the warnings!" yelled Apollo. His stormy blue eyes lighting up with anger. A ball of intense fire starting to form around him. There goes the plan to talk logically.

"Are you calling me idiot!" roared Zeus standing up from his throne. He electric blue eyes narrowing and glowing anger. He should kill his arrogant son right now. He had never like that son anyways. Always causing trouble.

"Yes I am! You don't care about anyone but yourself! You will do anything to keep all the power to yourself! You never listen to anyone even when it could help the mortals!" shouted Apollo, holding his ground. His eyes flickered with hate directed at his father. If he had killed Phoebes or Cloe this would have never happened. What had Phoebes ever do to deserve to die like that?

Artemis darted from her throne tossing Eleanor to Ares. The baby's lip begin to quiver. Ares quickly handed off Eleanor to Aphrodite, whom cooed over her. Artemis now stood between her father and her brother. If her father was going to kill her brother he was going to have to kill her first.

"Sit back down little sister! I can't fight my own battles!" snapped Apollo. He wanted to reach over to choke Zeus but then he saw Dionysus. His anger turned towards his brother. The idiot was horrible to his children.

"When will you finally admit I am older? I think you are much better off with my help," told Artemis as she saw her father slowly lowering his bolt. He did somewhat favor Artemis though he did like Athena too.

"YOU!" snarled Apollo turning directions. Artemis sighed, one track mind. She went back to her throne. Aphrodite grumbled as she gave Eleanor back to Artemis.

"What did I do?" asked Dionysus shifting uncomfortably ready to leap to his throne to hide behind Zeus. There was one thing he didn't want to deal with and that was an angry Apollo.

"Oh you know what," huffed Apollo. Ares made a reference to a bull in a rodeo, Hermes rolled his eyes.

"Dad he's going to hurt me," whined Dionysus. Cowering in his seat, he didn't want to face Apollo. He could die a million times and Apollo would keep going for several decades.

"Stop whining Dionysus," yawned Zeus. All of Zeus's children rolled their eyes. The man really did care only about himself, well at least most of the time.

"You are lucky I have official business," warned Apollo. Dionysus let out a sigh. Even Ares knew better then to mess with an angry Apollo.

"I went to talk to Chiron about my Oracle yesterday. I discovered that our demigods know nothing about anything that wasn't a sword. How can we expect them to actually live when they don't know how to use a variety of weapons? And when I asked questions to demigods that went to camp full time, barely any of them could get them right. They were on mortal subjects they should know. What life are they supposed to have a life after camp if they don't know anything about mortal subjects? They'd flunk out of any mortal university," ranted Apollo. His own kids had no idea what they wanted to do with their lives. They all seemed rather depressed when he asked about it. Most of them didn't believe they would live that long. That wasn't right. It wasn't fair that if a demigod was lucky enough to make it to adulthood they had no future.

"It's not ideal but what can we do about it," yawned Hera. She despised most demigods so what was the purpose of her caring about the futures. Most of them wouldn't live to be adults anyways. She didn't understand why her family event tried with their demigod children or why they had to keep having them.

"First off that idiot needs to be teaching them more than just swords! Secondly, they should be required to have some sort of schooling. I don't care if I have to build a school for them myself," snapped Apollo his eyes narrowing at his stepmother.

"Alright, alright. We'll make the changes if you bring the sun back," sighed Zeus. Everyone had a shocked look. Had Zeus just admit that changes were needed? No one could believe there ears.

"The mortal world is changing we should change some things to keep up with it," explained Zeus. He couldn't believe he was doing this. But he was in a generous mood and knew Apollo was right. This wasn't worth a war.

"Keep your word and the sun will continue to raise every day," told Apollo. He didn't want war. He just wanted to be heard. No one took him seriously until now. Maybe people would for now on. At least he hoped so.

"As an act as good father I will allow you guys to talk to your demigod children whenever you please long as it doesn't distract you form your duties. You can visit three times a year and if this goes well for the first year maybe I'll change it to once a month," told Zeus. He knew Apollo wasn't going to ride out there without some sort of good faith act. If he was really going to stop this from happening again unless he changed something. This all started over not being able to help demigod children.

Everyone's eyes light up. The idea of being able to talk to their children whenever they wanted and being able to see their kids three times a year seemed like a dream. Every single one of them were excited by the news. No one had seemed so happy since before the mortals had their Second World War. If they didn't as much dignity as they had they would have been jumping for joy.

"Arty, can I see my baby?" asked Apollo. Hesperos had attached himself to Apollo's leg. He patted the top of Hesperos's head. He hadn't felt so happy in a long time. He had forgotten the effect small children had.

"Here," said Artemis handing Eleanor over gently. Eleanor cooed at her father reaching up and grabbing his nose.

"Curious little bugger aren't you," cooed Apollo. His eyes flickering with admiration like he did for every single one of his children. He knew this innocent little baby girl he was holding would one day be a hero. He also knew she would have a hard life ahead of her.

"Baby Elle happy, makes me happy," stutter Hesperos. The entire throne room went silent. Everyone knew that he would most likely wouldn't be able to speak. Even Dionysius was slightly impressed.

"Yes she is Hesperos," said Apollo hugging his son. To his son's voice after four years of silence was the best feeling of the world. He was already so proud of Hesperos

"Once you are done Apollo do you want me to take them to camp?" asked Dionysius knowing Apollo was too happy at the moment to try to kill him.

"I think so but I do have a few things to talk to you about first though," said Apollo. Dionysius groaned. Hermes snickered watching his two brothers.

"May I see my granddaughter?" asked Zeus walking over to the twins. Apollo clutched Eleanor tightly. He didn't want his father to try to kill her. He had proven that he could kill an innocent little baby; so who is to say he won't do it again.

"Um, why?" asked Apollo. Eleanor clung to Apollo's shirt. This made Artemis smile but a little sad too. She couldn't help at smiling at how natural of a father Apollo was but felt sad she would never have a child of her own.

"I just want to give her a gift. I'm not going to hurt her," said Zeus. Apollo reluctantly handed Eleanor over but had his bow and arrows in easy reach in case his father tried a fast one. He knew right where we would aim, his heart. Then kill him several hundred times if he hurt her.

"Hello little one," said Zeus. Hera glowered in a corner. No one really paid attention. They were too excited with the news to pay attention.

Eleanor's blew a raspberry at Zeus. He only smiled. Heck his kids still stuck their tongues at them and they had been alive for many centuries. That's why he liked his demigod children so much. They knew up quicker than immortal children.

"I Zeus God of Sky and King of the Gods give Eleanor the blessing of safe passage in the sky," granted Zeus. He had killed her mother and her brother. He had spoken to the Fates right after the first night. He knows she will need all the help she can get.

"Why are you blessing her?" asked Hera. Everyone was wondering the same question. It was a bit odd for Zeus to do so.

"It's not a major blessing. I just won't try to kill her or anyone she's with on an airplane. Once she losses her magic abilities we have to balance out her abilities otherwise she would die from the sudden change," told Zeus. He knew by given her small little abilities it wouldn't seem like anything had happened when her magic suddenly vanishes.

"Then who else is blessing her?" asked Apollo. Hestia showed herself. No one had noticed her the whole time. She was used to be ignored. It was normal to her.

"I already did," said Hestia "my blessing is more powerful and should actually mask her magic abilities. She'll never know about them and even if she does find it they won't work. She won't even notice the change." She adored the little girl. She had none of her own children. Zeus was very kind and generous to her and allowed her to favor a demigod once in a while.

"Before we all go back to our duties. We should talk about the changes at Camp Half-Blood. Do to Apollo bringing attention the faults of the camp I believe it should be redesigned," told Zeus still holding Eleanor. It was the most informal meeting they ever have had in all their years. No one sat down in their thrones just stood wherever they were and talked freely.

"I think we need to give demigods more options. Give them a community of their own instead of forcing them to go into the mortal world. Letting them choose to go to school or not, hopefully they do," offered Athena.

Zeus nodded. It wasn't a bad idea. Something they should have done a long time ago. Demigods were rarely safe in the mortal world, at least they would have a choice to live in the dangers instead of being forced to.

"Also demigods should have to spend a certain amount of time in the mortal world though," added Athena.

"If I may suggest we assign adult demigods to young child demigods and allow them to live where they want. Being with an adult the young demigods would be fine," said Apollo. He still wanted his children to be able to experience the mortal world.

"Any suggestions to changes we do in camp itself?" asked Dionysus. He acted like he didn't care about the demigods but he did. He didn't mind demigods he just hated being at camp. How was he supposed to know what to teach a demigod when he had never been one?

"Bring back chariot racing but teach them how to use a chariot without getting killed," offered Ares. Everyone was surprised he had used 'without' and 'getting killed' in a same sentence. But his children went to camp too.

"They need to know about all types of weapons even weapons that are mortal weapons," said Hephaestus. Everyone jumped a bit. They always forgot he was there and listening.

"Adding more things like obstacle course, a running track, and non-life threatening trails, teaching them to actually hunt live animals and a crash course on several. I'm sick of my hunters not knowing nothing or having bizarre injures from jogging on that creature infesting trail that no one uses because there scared of it," listed Artemis. Dionysus actually wrote all this stuff down. He wanted to keep each God and Goddess happy if he could. He liked his whole body intact.

"Maybe adding the minor Gods and Goddess wouldn't be a bad idea either," stated Demeter. She heard how they all complained. She knew it was going to bite her brother in the butt eventually. Zeus huffed at the idea.

"It just needs an update. We really should add something we want for our children," said Aphrodite looking at her nails. Her kids just needed certain things the other Gods just didn't understand.

"Fair deal," agreed Zeus.

"I think I'm going to need a bigger strawberry farm," sighed Dionysus looking at the list.

"I suppose long as you aren't drinking you can grow grapes," huffed Zeus. Maybe it would be him less ugly to the demigods. Zeus knew very well how his son was with the demigods.

"We are redesigning camp, isn't this going to take a lot of the time we don't have," said Hermes. "I'm all for this but we are already backed up in our duties," added Hermes. Everyone gave a knowing look. They all knew Hermes worked hard to keep everything running smoothly. They did appreciate him.

"I will create a temporary hotel from all the campers as we rebuilt camp," said Hephaestus.

"Let's get the camp done first. Athena work on making a blueprint of the community since it was your idea," said Zeus. He knew he had been selfish and arrogant. A King has to keep his kingdom in balance. A true King listens to the cries of his people and helps them.

"This won't count as your three allowed visits," Zeus added. He ignored Hera who was glaring at him. _Why had he gotten married to her?_ He honestly didn't know anymore. She was a jealous crazy bitch.

Everyone quickly ran off in their own directions all heading toward Camp Half-Blood. Lots of work had to be done. Each God and Goddesses had different ideas of what they wanted to see. But everyone wanted to see it turn out better this time.

* * *

Hephaestus was the first god to arrive. She made his hotel a five miles away from camp putting a force field around it. He put in a swimming pool, a gym, a volleyball court, a computer room and a small library. Enough stuff to keep all of the kids busy. He was able to get Hecate to enchant the hotel to expand to accommodate all the children. He then went to camp and helped Hestia and Chiron herded all the children into the hotel.

Zeus was the first god to tear down his first cabin. He made it bigger, flashier. He remade his stature with Celestial Bronze. He added only two beds. He made sure no one notice him put them in. He didn't want to admit that he had broken his oath. He made his dome ceiling mimic the weather in mortal New York. The doors shimmered like the light of lighting crashing during a storm.

Hera once again only created her cabin out her the fact she wanted one just because all the other gods and goddesses had one. She created one again a giant cabin with no furniture only huge statue of herself. It looked very dignified when she finished. The columns in front of cabin glimmered. She planted pomegranate trees and had Demeter bless them for her.

Poseidon didn't change his cabin at all. He liked it the way it was. It was all hand carved by him. He didn't need to glorify it or have to be the biggest and the best. He liked it simple. He added a few new toys. He added a few surfboards and put in a small Zen-like fountain. That was enough change for him.

Demeter's cabin was as dainty as it was the first cabin. She made her garden for her children larger. She grew vines up the sides of her cabin and climb the columns. She did a brown thatch roof instead of green. She had regretted using so much green later on. She didn't change anything on the instead though. She let her children be creative with the inside.

Ares made his cabin bigger and meaner. It was painted blood red splashed on to mimic blood. He made the barb wire longer and designed it so it could be switched to an electric barbed wire fence by his children, his little secret. He made sure to leave rock CDs for his kids and new stereo system. He knew how his sons liked their rock music.

Athena kept her cabin nearly the same. Not only did she had her library and workshop on the first floor with the bunks she added a second floor. She added another library there. She filled it with new and old information. She decided she would update it with the new discoveries often. This time however she created a basement which were she created a strategy room for her children, where they could plan their next Capture the Flag game and do mock wars. She put an observatory on top of her cabin but invisible to anyone who couldn't figure out the riddle to get to the roof to use it. She didn't change her metal armory shed.

Apollo once again built his cabin out of the same gold as before. He loved how it looked during the day. He added more instruments and musical books for his children. He left a different bow and set of arrows for each child that was currently at camp, each having their own special quality. He created a small shrine which was really a hidden phone so he could talk to his kids whenever he pleased.

Artemis built her cabin for her Hunters, again. She built it with a bit more influence of the moon aspic. She got tired of campers saying her cabin was ordinary. She made sure to put storage in where she stock it with silver arrows and the best wooden bows around. She put an observatory out on a deck behind her cabin.

Hephaestus did not change the look of his cabin at all. He added a tunnel to Bunker 9 and added a basement where his children could tinker with their inventions. He added a small reference book area to help his children out when they invent things. He made sure to bless everything to make sure it wouldn't be burned up by accident. He did have his cabin melt a long time ago. Now he always made sure anything he gave his children was fireproof.

Aphrodite made her cabin prettier if that was possible. Behind her cabins she created a spa retreat for her children. She added a second floor where she put it a salon for her children and also a sewing area. She decorated the second floor with fashion icons and inspiration for fashion. She have all her daughters a book on beauty and a book on true love and gave her sons a book on how to get a girlfriend.

Hermes made his cabin larger for all of his children. They needed more space. He also put lots of important and non-important maps in chests for his children to find. He made sure to stock them up with pranking surplice. He then created an addition, which was quite expansive inside but seemed small from the outside, for all the unclaimed children. He knew that his children felt invaded by all the unclaimed children.

Dionysus kept his cabin the same. He was too busy trying to put in a grape field to help fund the camp. He didn't have many children anyways so why should he rebuild his cabin. It didn't really matter what it looked like to him. He only had his twins and they weren't even at camp yet.

Then the gods and goddesses began to add new things. They kept everything that had already been there untouched. They added a safe trail for the campers to run on, a normal track seemed too easy for demigods. They added a basketball court along with a tennis court. The archery target practice was a necessary addition. The obstacle course was built in the air attached to trees and for course unknown surprises would pop out of holes in the trees once you got on the platforms which the ladders were attached to. They decided to move the infirmary and the Camp Store out of the Big House and created their own area, since Dionysus wouldn't stop complaining how the campers disturbed his sleep.

Once the building was done everyone agree to help Dionysus plan the new classes. It wasn't fair to make him plan all this new classes that they wanted to see without giving a helping hand. Everyone was in the helping mood today since they were in good moods from now being able to be more connect to their demigod children. They kept Monster Maiming, Defense, Sword-Fighting, Greek Speak, Foot Racing, Javelin, Archery and Rock Climbing. They added Greek History, Survival Training, Mortal Survival, Mortal Weaponry, Knife Throwing and Athletics. Athletics wasn't required, just an informational class on the weekends. Greek History was only going to be during the winter time for year-around students along with the normal subjects mortals took, unless a student tests out for the mortal subjects. The Survival Training, Mortal Survival and Mortal Weaponry were required to be able to go on quests. All these new changes certainly would keep the demigods safer and prepare them more.

The demigods were in awe as they were lead back into the camp. The hotel disappearing as they last demigod left. They were bouncing balls of excitement. Of course, the changes threw them from a loop but they were too excited to really care about the changes. Then in the middle of the celebration Hestia builds the Nursery making everyone stop to watch her. Luckily, Zeus didn't through a fit. Shortly after Hestia finished Hermes appeared with Eleanor looking like he did when he came back from the Underground. Hephaestus build a gold crib for Eleanor that would age with her as she aged eventually turning into a celestial bronze shield when she moved to the Apollo Cabin.

"Where is Hesperos!" demanded Apollo corning Hermes. He knew something was wrong. He could feel it. He wanted to know what happened since obviously something happened.

"I don't know! All of a sudden a bunch of creatures showed up that took me ages to kill them all. They weren't your normal monster nor were they created by any of us. They were black creatures with red glowing eyes and fangs. I looked around for Hesperos but those things took him," explained Hermes raising his hands in his defense. Those creatures were like nothing he had ever experienced and nor did he understand why they would attack a god.

"They sound like what the Christens call demons!" called out one of Athena's sons. Everyone went silent. The Gods and Goddesses knew of one person that would possibly create such creatures. Cloe. She must be getting stronger and hiding somewhere.

"Damn it! How did she get so strong so quickly!" yelled Apollo punching the air. He didn't know why she wanted their son instead of their daughter. He only knew that she was going to put the poor boy through horrors Apollo couldn't imagine. He had no idea where she was to rescue him.

_Brother and sister,_

_The demolisher and the redeemer, _

_Have been chosen._

_The fate of the world lies in the redeemer's hands,_

_For only she can truly save humanity, _

_Or she can terminate it. _

_Great power and evil shall be released by the demolisher,_

_He shall lead the army of annihilation,_

_He will lead heroes into temptation._

_The redeemer is the beacon of hope,_

_Healer of Soul,_

_Speaker of the Fates,_

_The Hero of the Gods._

_If the redeemer fails to destroy the demolisher, _

_Humanity will die,_

_The world will be consumed by the darkness,_

_If the redeemer secedes to destroy the demolisher, _

_Humanity will live,_

_And the darkness will be sealed away. _

_The finale result will remain unknown until the end,_

_For the redeemer will be the bringer of the will of the Fates._

Everyone froze in shock event he gods. No one could believe that the Oracle know had told two prophecies to come of age. No one talked or moved, they barely even breathed. The demigods didn't the weight of the prophecy. Apollo clutched Eleanor close to his chest. He had a sickening feeling in his stomach.

Apollo's children cooed for Eleanor the rest of the night. Eleanor seemed to enjoy the attention. She clapped during the camp fire soon and squealed as the fire go taller and changed colors. She crawled around the campfire drooling on people's shoes. Chiron barely was able to scoop her up before she crawled into the fire and became fried baby. She giggled at Chiron grabbing his nose. Chiron smiled but thought that she might be the end of him. Apollo didn't want to leave his baby but knew the world needed the sun back so he forced himself to leave. Hestia took Eleanor into the nursery which was now next to the Big House, the Infirmary and the Camp Store. Hestia told Chiron she would care for Eleanor during the day, since she mostly was at camp most of the time working the kitchens.

* * *

Thank you all for reading and sticking with my story. Don't forget to review, I love each review. I was going to make an epilogue as a fifth chapter but I shortened it and put it into his chapter. I really want to get going on the next installment. For the first person that can PM who the prophecy is about will get digital cookies but if you can PM me the meaning of the prophecy and get it right there will be something extra special.


End file.
